


The Snow Chills My Bones, and I Don't Care.

by Malaise_Incarnate



Series: 2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Frozen TommyInnit, Gen, Giving Up, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Snow, Stay safe when reading, Suicidal Themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, Tommy's involved of course there's swearing, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Who got into a fight, feeling worthless, tommyinnit runs away, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/pseuds/Malaise_Incarnate
Summary: Tommy stared down at his hands, his breath visible every time he exhaled.It was fucking freezing outside.He was freezing, and Tommy didn’t care.The snow was falling around him, similar to Tommy’s world, and just like the snow, Tommy couldn’t stop it.ORAdopted Tommy has a fight with his foster brother Wilbur, and runs away even though it's started to snow outside. His thoughts turn dark, believing it was for the best that no one could find or save him.---------Written for the MCYT Advent calendar Prompts 2020.Day 3: Snow.VERY HEAVY ANGST AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, PLEASE READ BEGINNING NOTES!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, SBI - Relationship, Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: 2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035492
Comments: 31
Kudos: 836
Collections: Completed stories I've read, MCYT, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020, MCYT Fic Rec





	The Snow Chills My Bones, and I Don't Care.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING, PLEASE READ:  
> This is one angsty fic, that deals with some heavy themes. If you're triggered by Suicidal thoughts and themes, please please please don't read this! I want everyone to have stay safe and have fun, so PLEASE don't read this if you're sensitive to that kind of content! Don't read this if it harms you and your mental health, you matter more.  
> With that out of the way, I hope enjoy this fic!  
> Stay safe <3.

Tommy stared down at his hands, his breath visible every time he exhaled. 

It was fucking freezing outside. 

He was freezing, and Tommy didn’t care. 

The snow was falling around him, similar to Tommy’s world, and just like the snow, Tommy couldn’t stop it.

It was stupid really. The argument with Wilbur hadn’t even been that serious, just a stupid argument about Tommy and his grades, but he'd still been hurt by it. He’d gotten home after a long day at school, angry and tired after having a disagreement with his friend Tubbo. It had been the last day of school too, and his report card had been shoved carelessly into his bag. He’d handed it to Wilbur without a word, not even bothering to glance at what it said. He knew it was filled with evidence of how stupid he was, he didn't need to be reminded. Wilbur though, didn’t seem have the same qualms. His words echoed in Tommy’s head.

_ “Why don't you try harder Tommy?” _

It hurt him because Tommy  _ had _ been trying. He'd been trying so hard to get consistent good grades. 

It hurt because no matter how hard he tried, it never seemed to be good enough. 

Tommy had spent almost five hours studying for his big algebra test, and it hurt since he still only got a C. 

It hurt because Tommy had told Wilbur that, angry and upset at him for thinking he didn’t bother -but that'd only gotten Wilbur angry too. 

Wilbur had responded with words that were out of frustration and annoyance, but that didn't mean he disagreed with them;

_ "Well maybe you're just a failure then." _

His older ‘brother’, the one he looked up to the most out of  _ everyone  _ in his new life, thought he was a failure. 

_ And maybe he's right _ .

It hurt.

Tommy doesn't cope well with the hurt, at least not this kind. He could handle physical pain, a broken arm or a sore tooth? Easy. But when it comes to emotional pain? Tommy had no idea how the fuck to deal with it, and that scared him.

So he ran. 

Tommy ran even though he knew it wouldn't help. 

He ran away from the source of the hurt. 

He ran away from the safety of his home. 

He ran even though it had started to snow. 

Tommy ran, and ran, and ran, until he was numb to the burning in his lungs and the aching in his legs. 

Eventually though, he couldn't keep running, and his adrenaline wore off. 

Tommy collapsed against a tree on the outskirts of an unfamiliar playground. 

He had no idea where he was, and he didn't care. If Tommy himself didn't know where he was, then  _ they  _ wouldn't either. Not like they'd care enough to try and find him, but it was a comforting thought. 

_ No one knew where he was _ .

Tommy knew that his 'family' wouldn't want him now, not after that outburst. Ever since he'd arrived at Phil's, he'd been on his best behavior, determined not to be sent back to the children's home for the umpteenth time. 

It felt like so long ago since the time where Tommy had been forced to go days without food, have cold showers, and constantly be insulted by those older than him. Phil and his sons had been so nice to Tommy since his arrival in their home and their lives. Tommy guessed that it was only a matter of time until he fucked it up.

Tommy's stay with them had been too peaceful, too happy, and Tommy hadn't had a single serious fight with any of them -and it had been months! 

At least now he had a new record for the longest foster home he’d ever had. It’d take him ages to break this new record.

Then again, maybe if he stayed hidden, then Tommy wouldn’t even  _ have  _ the opportunity to break it. 

He wouldn't _have_ to go back.

Phil and the others don't know where he was, so they wouldn't have a location to give to the police, and therefore to the foster home. It was perfect.

Tommy always knew he was a burden, today just confirmed that. His best obviously wasn't good enough. He didn't deserve Phil, Wilbur and Techno, or their kindness. 

He knew it was only a matter of time before he was sent back to the home, he was a problem child after all. 

He was expected to fuck up, to cause problems and shit wherever he went. 

Tommy was doing them all a favor by running away. 

He wouldn't have to go back to the home.

They wouldn't have to put up with him.

Some poor, new, sucker wouldn't have to be dumped with him.

It was sad really.

In order for Tommy's problems to be solved, Tommy himself had to be  **removed** from the equation.

But the best part? 

_ He was alright with that. _

The snow, which had previously been falling at a slow, peaceful rate, had begun to speed up, growing thicker and heavier until Tommy could barely see the outline of the playground. Tommy relaxed against the tree, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the cold seeping through his clothes and deep into his bones.

For the first time in months, Tommy felt at peace. No concerns about being a burden, no second guessing himself, no wishing to be something that someone,  _ anyone _ , could be proud of. 

Nothing. 

Just the cold, the dark, and the silence. 

That's all he was ever left with anyway, the one constant in Tommy's life when everyone and everything else in it left him.

Tommy had begun to shiver, teeth chattering and hands hidden in his sleeves. 

He felt so tired. 

What was the point in going on? 

Tommy wasn't stupid, he knew he'd be found by someone eventually, and then back into the system he'd go, bounced from one person to the next. 

He couldn't bear to do it again. 

He'd had enough.

Tommy's mind went fuzzy, and he happily slipped into a black oblivion, not caring about whether he returned from it or not. 

Everyone would be better off without him anyways.

_**At least now he couldn't be a failure.** _

  
  
  
  


**_End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me submitting this more than a day late ehehehehehe heh.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this tbh, and I'm gonna go speed-run the Day 4 prompt now, hopefully.  
> Might write a part two to this story after the advent calendar is over.  
> Ily and stay safe! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cold Heart; Thawed Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786410) by [Hoeniwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoeniwitch/pseuds/Hoeniwitch)




End file.
